Fallen petals
by Foxesbeyond
Summary: This is my first fanfic. To sum it up, this is my version of "Overgrowth" by Sociopathicarchangle. This is just how I personally saw flowerfell's story play out.
1. Fallen down till snowdin town

Flowerfell

"AHHH!" you scream as you fall down a dark pit. Thwump! You hit the hard ground. You're surrounded by small yellow flowers. You get up, brushing the dirt of yourself. There is a purple entryway with no door. You walk through to find a slightly bigger flower than the other ones, except it had a face."AAHHH!" "d-don't hurt me…." The flower cowards towards the ground, shaking."I have no intention of hurting you." you explain calmly. The flower sits back up, with a small smile."Howdy then!" "I'm Flowey! Flowey, the flower." "You're new here aren't 'cha?""down here, there's just one rule. Kill or be killed."Flowey explains. Flowey is deep in thought. You take the chance to look around. The entire room is so dark it seems endless. Except for another purple entryway at the other side of the room. Flowey is sitting upon a small, grass-covered hill. "Would it be okay, if I came with you? " Flowey asks. "We could keep each other safe!" You quietly nod your head, and smile, saying,"I would like that." being alone here would be scary. Flowey uproots himself from the ground and uses his roots to climb up onto your shoulder. You go through the next entryway at the end of the room.You find a monster in a long,red and black robe-dress thing. Her entire face looks like a goat, but with more humane eyes. Her entire body was covered in pure white fur, and she whipped around. "WHO'S THERE?!" she screams at you, then her enraged face softens. "Oh my!" A human child!" she says to you. She comes forward, and you flinch when she takes your hand. "Welcome, to the underground, my child, I am Toriel, and these, are the ruins. You take a quick look around. Anything still standing was literally in ruins, and made of purple bricks. Another purple entryway stood at the end of the room. "I am the caretaker of the ruins. Welcome to your new home." Toriel says. "Follow me."You decide to follow Toriel through the next door. Before you go through, a bright, yellow star appears. You lightly touch it, and a floating sign appears, it's like a menu in a video game. There are two options. Save, or return. You click save. It disappears into thin air. You go through the entryway and follow Toriel. This room was different from the others. Is was like a large hallway with a corner of it was occupied by a misshapen dummy about your height. "Now, in the underground,Toriel says, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED. So, naturally, monsters are going to want to hurt you. When you encounter monster, you will enter a fight. Now, when this happens, FIGHT, until I come to resolve it. Practice, with this dummy. You talk to the dummy. It doesn't seem much for conversation. "Uhh my child, you're supposed to hit it down!" Toriel exclaims. "Oh well, we'll practice that later. Now, let's move on." You turn around a corner to the left, then after two feet of walking, you turn right to another door. Is this all the underground is? A room, with a door? A large hallway? You wonder as you pass through. "The ruins are filled with puzzles. Please just get used to them." Toriel explains. The room was a small square shape with some buttons. But the puzzle had already been solved for you. Flowey, so far has been silent with a scared look on his face. He looked around every once in awhile for danger, but found none. When they are out of earshot from Toriel, Flowey says "stop here for a second." quietly. The next room was filled with spikes, and Toriel was waiting on the other side. "Toriel is known to be greatly feared in the ruins." Flowey explains shakily. "Now that she's seen us, we may be in deep trouble." Flowey's face looks sad,frightened, and disappointed in himself. "We'll get through." you reassure Flowey. And you carefully step onto the spikes they disappear in that square. As you move through the panels of spikes carefully and slowly, they all disappear."Here." Toriel says at the end of the next room. "Have this cell phone." "It's incase I need to contact you." Toriel leads you through a few more puzzles. Then, she brings you into her home, at the end of the ruins. It's a cute house. And she takes you to a room in a hallway to the left. "Welcome to your new home my child!" Toriel exclaims. "This is where you will be sleeping." Toriel carries on. "Feel free to explore the home! But whatever you do, DON'T GO DOWNSTAIRS." There is another save point in your room. You save. The entire room is red, from the bed to the wallpaper. There is a large wooden box in a corner of the room, next to it, a dresser. A twin bed sits in the back right corner of the room next to the dresser. Toriel had left to go read a book. You look in the wooden chest. There are mix-mashed shoes of many sizes. "Why would a she need all these?" Flowey asks. You shrug, then get an idea. You grab the biggest boot you can find and race outside. You fill the boot with dirt. "What are you doing?" Flowey asks. You carefully take Flowey off of your shoulder and plant him in the boot. "HEY! WHAT THE-" Flowey shouts as you put him in the boot-pot you made. Then you carry him inside, smiling. "Oh." Flowey says as you carry him inside. You go to the left this time and find the living room. There is a fireplace, and Toriel is in a rocking chair, reading. "When can I go home?" you ask Toriel. "This is your home child." she replies. "Want to hear a snail fact? Did you know that snails make...horrible shoelaces?" You ask her how to exit the ruins. "Oh, well,..." Toriel stammers, then says, "please wait here. I must go do something." Flowey looks suspiciously at Toriel. As you follow her downstairs. "Up ahead is the exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. Please, go back upstairs." Toriel commands. You decide to keep following her down the long hallway. Toriel stops again. "Don't try to stop me." Toriel says. You keep following her. Flowey is looking around for danger, as usual. You feel chilly, despite your turtleneck purple and blue striped sweater. "This is your final warning." Toriel warns. You keep following. This hallway is very long… you think to yourself. You hesitate for a second. Flowey, suddenly realizes something. "Hey, before we go on, what is your name?" he asks. "Frisk." you reply. And you keep walking. "FINE" Toriel says sternly at the exit. "You wanna leave so bad?" "Prove yourself." "Prove that you are strong enough to survive, BY BEATING ME!" Toriel shouts. You enter a fight. She summons fire with her bare hands. And chucks it at you. You don't see this coming and the fire hits you in the face. "AUUUGHH!" you cry in agony. You shoot up from the bed, screaming. You are back in your bedroom at Toriel's house. Flowey is in his boot pot, on top of the dresser. "Frisk?!" "Are you ok?" Flowey asks. You shake your head. "I think you died…" Flowey explains. "And went back to your last save point. "Oh and… what's with the flower?" he asks. "What?" you reply. "The flower, by your left eye." Flowey points out. You put your hand up to your left eye and sure enough, it's there. A bright yellow buttercup, just like the ones that surrounded you when you fell into the underground. You try to pull it off, but a stabbing pain shoots through you and you black out for a second. "You ok Frisk?" Flowey asks again. And again, you shake your head no. "It won't come off…" you reply. After awhile of resting, you go again to ask Toriel, when you could leave. When you walk in the room, Toriel looks up from her book and smiles. "Did you like the flowers in the hallway, my child?" she asks. You ask again when you could go home, and again Toriel leaves, and again… you follow. This time you dodge the first few attacks, but then stumble and get hit by five fireballs. "FRISK!" Flowey shouts. You open your eyes another flower sits behind the first. And neither will come off. This process repeats for who knows how many reloads, until half of the right side of your face is covered in flowers. You can't even see out of your left eye. The flowers are wrapping around your head, right to left, till the entire back of your head is covered. Your right hand has a flower on it from your last death. None of these flowers will come off. This time, when you fight, you dodge one last attack and Toriel falls to her knees. This entire time, you have refused to fight back. A voice in the back of your head is talking to you, every time you die. With a message like, "stay determined." or "don't give up". Toriel is crying. "Why won't you fight me?!" she shouts. "Fine." "You win." "You may pass." Toriel sobs. You take a deep, shuddery breath. "Thank you." you reply. Toriel looks up shocked, and gets up. "Don't come back." Be good won't you?" Toriel doesn't look back. You walk through the large purple door. It's freezing. Everything is covered in snow. It looks kinda like the surface, a large pathway in the woods. You're surrounded by tall, long, skinny trees. Another bright yellow save star. You save, so you don't have to beat Toriel again. As soon as the door closes.

"OMG FINALLY!" Flowey yells as soon as the big heavy door closes. "I AM SO FREAKING GLAD THAT'S OVER WITH." You start walking. "We still have a long journey ahead." you remind Flowey. "And I don't think Toriel was a murderer." You get chills down your back. "Walk faster." Flowey commands. You start to speed walk down the pathway, till you find a chasm that is too big to jump over, and the bridge that was there was gone. More chills up your back.

"Hey, what'cha got there, sweetheart?" says a deep voice. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around, and shake my hand." You whip around. There is a skeleton just about your height, wearing a big, poofy, black jacket with fur on the ends of the hood. You decide to shake his hand. (buzzzzzz) you feel electricity shocking and frying your body.

"S***!" Flowey curses.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you?" "In this world, it's KILL or be KILLED. He says as everything goes black. You get up. You are back in front of the big purple door by the ruins again. Another flower had appeared right next to your right eye. You walk faster down the path this time, but still run into the skeleton. You DON'T shake his hand. Flowey glares at him. "Kinda rude to leave someone hangin' don't you think?" he says. "My name's Sans. Sans the skeleton." "I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but i'll let you off the hook every once in a awhile." My brother Papyrus on the other hand," he continues, "is a human hunting finatic. He would murder you in a second. Good luck." Then he vanished into swirling red thin air. You look back at the chasm.

"I've got an idea" Flowey says. He stretches vines across the chasm into a 6 inch wide bridge. "There, can you cross?"

"mmmmm" you mumble. "I'll try…" It was especially difficult with one eye covered in the yellow flowers. When you finally make it to the other side, you can see Sans talking with another skeleton. Papyrus. You quickly hide behind a conveniently shaped lamp. Sans notices this but shrugs it off.

"SANS you lazy piece of trash! It's been 8 weeks and you still haven't recalibrated your puzzles! What are you even doing! Do I seriously have to do everything myself you ussless scum?! Papyrus shouts loudly.

"Hey, boss, take it easy." Sans replies. "I've gotten a ton of work done. A skele-ton." "ENOUGH YOUR DUMB PUNS! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?! "Mabey the lamp over there will help." your eyes widen and adrenaline rushes through your body.

"Shut up Sans! Your jokes are pointless and annoying and not to mention USELESS." Papyrus shouts back.

"Hey boss, what about that lamp? It can help with your anger issues."

"Enough with the lamp Sans! Papyrus shouts. " I'M GOING TO WATCH FOR MORE HUMANS IN WATERFALL. DON'T BOTHER ME." Papyrus stomps off.

"Hey kid, you can come out now." you come out from behind the lamp. Flowey glares at Sans. "snowdin is up ahead, and paps doesn't go there unless he needs something, so you can rest there awhile."

"Why are you helping me?" you inquire sans. "i'm not helpin'. I'm just too lazy to kill you right now." sans vanishes into thin air again. You get chills down your back. On the way to snowdin, there are many puzzles along the way. The hardest one was the electricity floor. There is a hidden path in the snow and every time you put your foot in the wrong spot, you get fried. Flowey was moving his vines around in the snow to try and make a path of safe spots to step. You eventually get past all the puzzles but it takes a few hours. It takes another hour after that to get past the royal guard dogs. But you eventually figure out that their weakness is being pet. You walk through a blizzard, it's so cold, you can't feel your nose or fingertips. It doesn't make it any better when flowers are covering your right eye. You've lost count on how many times you've died. You see a sign to your left as you walk that read "Welcome to snowdin" and you see a bunch of buildings covered in snow all around. You take in a long, shaky, breath. "Finally" you exhale out. You walk into the small town. There's an inn, a shop, what looks to be a restaurant, a few houses here and there, and a tree in the middle of the town. You walk up to the tree. "This would make a good christmas tree!" you say to Flowey.

"We haven't celebrated christmas in years." Flowey replies.

"Why not?"

"Because people here only care about themselves nowadays, I don't think anyone even celebrates birthdays anymore." the flower says depressingly. You wonder if monsters even remember what kindness is. You find a save point. "The sight of such a cute town fills you with determination" you have some gold that you found left behind from the dogs. You'd give it back, but you didn't see any of the dogs after wards, so you just set it in your inventory just in case. You have just enough gold to stay in snowdin for a few days. Or nights. It's hard to tell time down here. You stay in the inn for the night. Then off into snowdin. You remembered to save at the inn, just incase. You carry Flowey in his boot pot, clutching him tightly. As you walk down the streets of Snowdin, past the not-christmas tree, past what you assumed to be Sans and Papyrus's house, and past the last snowdin cottage. You start to see a shape form through the blizzard that had started to form. You tence up. _Oh no... is Papyrus at that staiton?!_ you think, panicked. As you slowly move closer, you relax, seeing the glint of San's save-star necklace. You walk to the station. "Heya, sweetheart." you hear San's deep voice mumble out. He seemed to be half asleep at his staiton. "Lazy smiley trashbag." FLowey mumbles under his breath. "Hello, Sans." you reply, ignoring Flowey's comment.


	2. A fail to fighting a skeleton

"Boss is up ahead, looking out for intruders. Such as yourself." Sans smirks. You ignore this.

"Which way is he?" You ask politely. Sans points to his left, your right.

"He went that way."

"Thank you." You say as you walk down the path. You can almost FEEL Sans starring at you. You walk forward, and you notice a save point. You save. And trudged through a newly forming blizzard.

You see Papyrus's shadow up ahead. You step forward a few more feet.

You're pulled into a fight, and before you can do anything-

"AULGH!"

You black out.

You wake up standing in the snow, confused, clutching your chest. Where a bone had once impaled you through the chest, there was healed skin. Another flower on your wrist.

Your so confused. What is causing all these time jumps?! You ask Flowey about this.

"With enough DETERMINATION, you can use these 'SAVE' points to go back in time ever time you die, or just wanted to go back and fix something." The flower explains. He says that he used to have this power, untill you fell. Flowey has no explanation for the flowers, though. You go to fight Papyrus again. You manage to dodge his first attack, leaving Papyrus a little impressed. He raises a non existent eyebrow.

* You plead Papyrus to have MERCY *

Papyrus rolls his eyes at this, taking advantage of his turn. Femurs, ribs, all kinds of different bones were flung at you the next 15 attempts.

You hate this. You walk back to snowdin, passing a sleepy sans on the way. You walk up to him.

"So, how did confronting my brother go?" He asks, sleepily.

You stay silent as you shake your head.


End file.
